A need presently exists for a mobile, self-propelled, multi-capability apparatus which can be used for gripping, lifting, moving, rotating, and otherwise manipulating heavy articles. A need particularly exists for such an apparatus which: (a) can be used in mine maintenance shops for assembling, disassembling, and otherwise servicing offroad mining trucks and other mining equipment; (b) is highly maneuverable; (c) has a small footprint; and (d) has a very high degree of manipulative ability (i.e., the ability to retract, extend, move side to side, move up and down, rotate, etc.) at the grasping end thereof.